


Take her to the moon for me, uncle Ben.

by Can_I_get_a_waffle_please123



Series: The life of Peter Parker and his da- mentor! [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Can_I_get_a_waffle_please123/pseuds/Can_I_get_a_waffle_please123
Summary: Aunt May died and Peter is mourning.One Night, after he couldn't sleep, he found an piano and decided to play.Peter didn't feel anything, except Numbness.Lucky for him, Tony is there for him
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The life of Peter Parker and his da- mentor! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911316
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Take her to the moon for me, uncle Ben.

**Author's Note:**

> The title and the song I used here are: "Taker her to the moon" by Moira Dela Torre. Her voice is incredible and I couldn't help, but think of Peter singing this (Not in exactly like her, but I guess you know what I mean.)
> 
> Warning: This Chapter includes: Sad Peter Parker, Dead Aunt May and death in General.
> 
> P.S This is my first oneshot, so I probably made a Lot of mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

It was one month ago, that Tony Stark decided to adopt Peter.

It was one month ago, that Peter Parker became Peter Parker Stark.  
It was one month ago, that the car accident happened.

It was one month ago, that May Parker died.

Peter knew, that he should feel something, but he didn't.  
He just felt... numb. Like there weren't any tears left, like the world turned grey, like the any emotion was drained out of his body.

Peter couldn't sleep. Again. When was the last time he actually slept? When was the last time he dreamt of something?  
He couldn't remember.

If May could see him right now, she would be scolding him, for not taking care of his body, then, she would make hot cocoa and cuddle him until he fell asleep.

If she could be here...

But she wasn't, and she never will be.

Peter swung his legs over the edge of his king sized bed in his room at the Stark Tower.  
He looked around, he remembered how awe struck he was, when Tony first showed him his room.  
He complimanted the colors Tony picked.  
He like the pastel blue walls.  
Now, however, the once blue walls looked grey.  
Like everything else.

Peter sighed and got up. Maybe some tea would help him Fall asleep. He made his way to the kitchen and looked through the cabins, to find tea to drink and hopefully fall back asleep again.

After a few minutes, he sipped in his freshly made tea. It was burning hot, but Peter didn't care.

He walked around the penthouse area, holding his mug with tea and sometimes sipping on it.

The Stark Tower was empty. Everyone who worked here, has gone home, the Avengers were on a mission and Pepper was in another country, doing her Business.

Peter was alone.

He wandered around for a bit. He stopped infront of his room.

'P.P.S'

'Peter Parker Stark'

The teenager remembers his mentors concerned face, as he asked Peter how he was. As Peter looked up, to see his mentors face, his concerned look changed into a horrified look.

Why? Peter thought as his mentor pulled him into a tight hug.

Why did he look at me like that?

Peter shook his head and continued to wander around.  
He didn't know why, his legs just kept moving, until they stopped.

There was a piano. Peter looked around. Still alone.  
Once again, his legs moved. He let his fingertips brush the keys of the piano. He histantly sat down on the black piano chair.

After Ben's death, Aunt May bought him an old keyboard. She even taught him how to play it. So, instead of hiding behind bis mask as Spider-man, he played on his keyboard whenever he felt sad.

Peter put his hands on the keys and started playing.  
It was an familar song, he taught himself after his uncle died.  
He started singing the lyrics quietly.

"I know, it's been a while, since our eyes last met."  
One month. It was one month, since Peter last saw his Aunt's loving eyes.

"Too many words were left unsaid."  
Peter knew something was wrong, he just had that feeling. He wanted to tell bis Aunt, but he didn't.  
Maybe, if he would've just told her, die would be there.  
It was his fault, she died.

"Your head was poking out of the drivers seat."  
When he arrived, he saw red and blue lights, he heard someone shouting after him, he smelled blood, but he didn't care, he only saw Mays car, being crashed by another car.  
Then, he saw May's head.  
Blood.  
He wanted to scream, to yell, to cry, but he didn't. He couldn't.  
Suddenly, someone said his name. Tony.

"Eyes full of tears, I couldn't leave."  
Tony pulled him into a hug and after, what seemed like hours, he tried to carry him, but Peter just focused his super strength into his legs, so nobody could move him.  
May was there, why would someone want to remove him?

"No matter what I do, I still feel you coming back to me."  
He waited. He left the Stark Tower and waited in his apartment for May. He even bought something from the Thai restaurant he and his Aunt would always go to.  
They didn't even want his money. They just looked at him with pity in their eyes.  
This continued until Tony tracked him down one night. He asked what Peter was thinking and Peter said what he was doing. Tony had tears in his eyes and just yanked him into his chest.

"When I know, that you never will."  
The moment those men put her grave into the hole, they shoveled, he knew, that May Parker will never come back.  
And it was his fault.

"So before I say goodbye, would you do one last thing for me?"

"Be happy."  
'There are people, that will be mean, but you need to smile and be kind, okay?'  
May was the reason he was happy.  
And now she's gone, because Peter was stupid.

"And take, take her to the moon for me."  
He knew, how much his aunt loved the moon.  
Uncle Ben and Aunt May would say "Someday, we will see the moon. Together."  
Peter hadn't realized what they meant, until now.

"Take her like you promised me."  
He, his aunt and his uncle would stay up until the moon came out, They would always do it one the day bis parents died, to remember them.

"Say you love her every time."  
Peter knew, wherever bis Aunt and Uncle are, they would say 'I Love you' every time. He loved them, they loved him. One day, he knew, that he would be reunited with them and they would tell him, how much they love him.

"Like, how you told me the last time."  
Uncle Ben died in Peters arms. He couldn't stop the bleeding and he couldn't move. He knew he would die in that alley. Peter begged, cried, screamed, but Ben just told him to look at him. He choked out an 'I love you' before he took his last breath.

"Someday I know we'll meet again. In Heaven by the rainbows end."  
He knew, that being Spider-man, was dangerous and he knew, that he wouldn't grew old, but he also knew, that he would die, by saving someone.

"And I only wish you happiness."  
If he couldn't be happy, maybe they could.  
They could be happy without him.  
If Peter hadn't been so stupid, maybe they wouldn't even have to be happy without him.

"Until we meet again."

Peter didn't realize he was crying.  
Peter didn't realize, that the Avengers were watching him, singing.  
Peter didn't realize, that Tony was crying too.

"Peter."  
The teenager whipped his head around and saw the Avengers standing there, most of them still wearing suits, except Tony.

Tony stood infront of them and... He was crying?  
Tony opened his arms and before Peter could even think, his legs were moving. He threw himself into Tony's arms and the older man wrapped his arms around his kid.

Peter buried his head into the older mans shirt. He cried. Something he didn't do since she died.

Tony rested his chin on top of Peter's curls.

"Shh, it's okay, pete, it's okay."

"I-It's my f-fault." Peter choked out between hiccups.

Tony's arms tightened around his kid.  
"No, pete, I don't want you to even think that, okay? You weren't that drunk asshole, who decided to drive," Tony said firmly, but softly at the same time. "I should be the one to apologize. I'm so, so, so sorry, kid." His voice broke.

"It's not your fault, Tony."

"And neither yours, kid. How about we just stop apologizing, hm?"

After like 10 minutes of just hugging each other, Peter pulled away and looked to Tony.

"Thank you," he said.

His mentor frowned and asked, "For what, kid?"

"For everything. Just, for being there, for giving me hugs, for being patient and for adopting me."  
Tony smiled and pulled him into another hug, before quietly saying, "I should thank you, kid. I love you like my son, before I even adopted you."  
And for the first time after one month, Peter smiled. Tony pulled away, but kept a firm hand in the boys shoulders.

"How about we get some sleep, huh?"

Peter nodded, "That would be great."

The both turned around to leave, as they spotted the Avengers still standing there. Tony cleared his throat and the Avengers parted like the red sea. As Peter walked by, he noticed some of them smiling at him and Tony.

After a few minutes walking in comfortable silence, they both reached Peters bedroom.

Peter crawled under the sheets of his bed and Tony sat on the edge.

He leaned forward and kissed the boys forehead, then got up, but before he could leave, a hand grabbed his wrist.  
"Stay, please."  
Tony smiled.  
"Of course, kiddo."

Tony laid next to Peter and kept an protective Arm around him.

He watched as Peter's breath evened.

Tony kissed Peters forehead again and whispered, "Love you, kid."  
Tony thought he fell asleep, so he was surprised when he responded, "Love you too, dad."

Maybe Tony's heart jumped at that.

Maybe Tony realized, that he would take his own life, if it would mean to save his.

Maybe Tony Stark forgot about the dull, lifeless eyes of Peter for once.

And maybe Tony Stark fell asleep with an smile on his face that night.

Maybe, Peter realized, that the world isn't as grey as he thought.

Maybe, Peter thought, that the universe didn't hate him.

Maybe, Peter could feel better with Tony's help.

And maybe, the Universe didn't take Tony away.

Unfortunate for them, Thanos has diffrent plans.


End file.
